1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire having inclined grooves at the tread, and in particular, to a pneumatic tire in which both wet properties are improved and pattern noise is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of pneumatic tires, there is an increasing number of examples of pneumatic tires utilizing an inclined main groove pattern in order to achieve both wet properties and a reduction in pattern noise.
However, in such conventional pneumatic tires, it is easy for uneven wear to occur at the blocks which are defined by the inclined main grooves in vicinities of the end portions of the tread. When the tire is new, both wet properties and low pattern noise are achieved, but as uneven wear occurs, the pattern noise worsens.
Further, after the tire becomes worn, the superior reduction in pattern noise which the tire exhibits over a conventional straight pattern tire disappears, and in some cases, the conventional tire may even be superior with regard to reducing pattern noise.